


a wish your heart makes

by angryalchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryalchemist/pseuds/angryalchemist
Summary: Somnus wants a love that burns like fire.





	a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> for two characters we know absolutely 0 things abt the lads and i have very developed headcanons and backstory for them and therefore it is totally completely 100% valid that i write fairy tale inspired aus for them

Somnus has never been big on parties—not because he doesn't enjoy the atmosphere, but because everyone is so  _ fake _ . They seek his attention because they want to elevate themselves, and what better way than to get in the prince's good graces? 

Not that it matters; Ardyn and Aera married some months ago, and the line is secure in the little bump barely showing under her flowing gown as Ardyn twirls her across the floor. Somnus is free of the pressing duty to marry for any reason beyond love, and he doesn't expect to find  _ that _ in the daughters of lords he barely remembers the names of. 

He'd escaped the thick of it by sneaking off to the gardens. With the music a dim background noise and the stars his only companions, Somnus breathes in the warm summer air and the scent of orange blossoms wafting from the orchard. 

He'd like to find love. Something deep and passionate and consuming, that burns slowly and lasts an eternity. He thinks he'd like a love like that. 

“You seem awfully pensive for such a light-hearted celebration.” 

Somnus turns at the voice, hand at his hip though he wears no sword with his finery. A figure stands by the fountain at the center of the garden where Somnus had wandered, and the moon illuminates  eyes the color of amber watching him intently. They glow with warmth, burn with something Somnus cannot name, and he shivers despite the arid breeze that brushes against his skin. 

“I needed air,” he finally says, and smiles wryly. “My ego is too big to fit in a room with so many other people just as full of themselves.” 

The stranger laughs, soft and husky, and Somnus catches the glint of gold in his long braid as he tilts his head. The red of his dress shirt complements him well, and Somnus is suddenly in mind of fire and warmth and the heat of bodies pressed together, skin slick with sweat and the air heavy and thick with panted breaths and the scent of sex. 

“At least you're honest,” the stranger says, voice like melted cocoa, sweet and deep. “Are you enjoying it? You are the guest of honor, are you not, your highness?” 

Somnus makes a face, looking up at the walls of the Citadel. They gleam in the moonlight, lit up within with the bright glow of lights. Music continues to pour from the open doors, and unintelligible chatter from the guests reaches his ears.  “it's...grand,” Somnus says neutrally. “Fitting for a prince.”

“But are you enjoying it?” The stranger steps closer, and Somnus catches the scent of woodsmoke and cinnamon on him, and it makes his mouth water. Somnus is caught in the color of his eyes, amber lined in burnished gold, his hair falling in a soft braid over his shoulder, threaded with more gold—and, now that they're closer, Somnus can see tiny, delicate rubies and garnets along the gold chains. He wants to reach out and run his fingers through it to see if it's as soft as it looks. 

The way the stranger gazes at him pulls the truth from his lips before Somnus can think of anything else to say. “No, not really. No one would say it outright, but they're all expecting me to find a girl, fall in love, marry. Like my brother.” 

The stranger keeps looking at him, and Somnus feels—he doesn't know. “You are not your brother.”

“Not in the least.” It pulls a genuine laugh from Somnus. “I'm not looking for a wife.” 

The moment hangs. Somnus wonders if that wasn't revealing too much, but the stranger doesn't back away, doesn't do more than continue breathing steadily and gazing at Somnus—if more heated and intense. There's attraction here, in the way amber eyes dip to Somnus's lips, in the way it sends bolts of heat through the core of him just being near. 

Finally, the silence is broken. “How about a dance?” the stranger asks, and he holds out a hand, bowing slightly. Somnus answers by slipping his hand into it. The way his mouth curls at the corner makes Somnus want to kiss it just to see if he tastes like cinnamon.

It's less dancing than swaying in place, pressed together as the music from the party floats to them on the breeze. Somnus wonders if his absence has been noticed yet, if Ardyn or Aera has sent guards to hunt him down. He finds he doesn't care, wrapped in the warm embrace of this stranger that makes him feels things he can't name. 

They stay like that for moments, hours, days—time eludes them as they gaze at each other, and Somnus has never been so intoxicated by a single person whose name he doesn't even know. 

“I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage,” he says, tone light as they sway. The stranger arches an eyebrow, head tilted. “You know who I am, but I don't even know your name.” 

The clock in the distance begins chiming, tolling out the seconds until midnight. The stranger brings them to a still, and Somnus wants to follow when he takes a step back. “Wait—”

“Thank you for the dance, your highness.” The stranger brings Somnus's hand to his lips and leaves a kiss on the back, and Somnus is surprised at how warm his lips are. He pulls Somnus close again, and Somnus closes his eyes when he feels those lips against his forehead. “I'll see you again soon, little star.” 

The clock chimes once more, and when Somnus opens his eyes, he's alone in the garden, the warmth of lips against his skin and a delicate chain of gold and gems the only reminder of his stranger of fire and heat. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@_angryalchemist](http://twitter.com/_angryalchemist) // tumblr @ [angry-alchemist](http://angry-alchemist.tumblr.com)


End file.
